


Our mistake

by Madigen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega France, Omega Germany, Omega Verse, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigen/pseuds/Madigen
Summary: Francis Has a lot of freedom for an omega. Nothing turly to hold him down not even a mate. Francis loved his life the days he spent with his freinds and roommates.Than it all changed Francis made the biggest mistake of his life.  He sleep with an alpha , Ludwig beilschmidt.  Francis got pregant .





	1. Chapter 1

Francis Has a lot of freedom for an omega. Nothing turly to hold him down not even a mate. Francis loved his life the days he spent with his freinds and roommates.

Than it all changed Francis made the biggest mistake of his life.  He sleep with an alpha , Ludwig beilschmidt.  Francis got pregant . 

Gilbert his room mate furious.  The images still burned the french omegas mind.

" you sleep with my brother! " gilbert yells getting close to Francis face.  Francis was quick to shrink away "...we...we we're drunk" he replys shakily he was scared. Gilbert was quick to slap Francis hard in the face. " that's a lie in we  both know how you are ! My brother doesn't Just sleep with anyone who spreads there legs!"  
Francis couldn't help it he started to cry holding his face. The words stung just as much as the slap. He was shaking his omega hormones getting to him. "...I'm moving back in with my dad. ..so I won't brother you or Ludwig".  Gilbert backs away " good leave my brother alone you whore" he said before walking off. Francis sobbed breaking down. He was quick to pack his things only taking what he really needed. 

He was sobbing when his father came and picked him up from his apartment. .well what used to his apartment.  He was leaving the life he had behind and there was no way to turn back.

~  
When Francis arived back at his father's house.  All he felt was sadness. His father gently places a hand on his shoulder ". ...please don't cry Francis. ..things will turn up". Francis just looks up at his father teary eyed"...papa" he whimpers hugging him tightly.  Romlous just hugs his son close to him , he pets his hair " shush...shush francis it'll be okay " he says softly.  Francis Cry's in his father's chest"...I'm sorry papa I never meant for this to happen". He nods " i know. ..we'll make the best we can out of this"  
~~  
That was Francis' s life now. No more freinds , his friends in fact had grown to hate him. Gilbert had been spreading bad rummors around about francis.  He claimed that Francis had sleep around and that he didn't even know who the father was.   That was a lie but it was quickly eaten up by everyone they knew.   That hurt Francis the fact that his former best friend was spreading all that hate around. 

Other than that things weren't to bad his pregnancy was healthy at least . His stomach was already getting a bump at month one.

Still Francis was lonely. Most nights he cried himself to sleep.


	2. A special guest

Romlous, Francis father, couldn't help but feel pain for his son. He spent most of his time in a chair on the back porch. Francis cried much more than what is healthy. Even he could see that. So he decided he was going to find that alpha who got his son pregant. 

And he did

Francis sighs as he struggles to find a shirt to wear he was only month three and things weren't fighting already. He had a doctors appointment today to make sure his baby was okay.

Romlous walks into the room " Francis? " he ask smiling a little " there's somone here to see you".Francis frowns who could want to see him " who is it ?" He ask finally. Romlous smiles " there names Ludwig".  
Francis gasp getting up and walking into the living room . Sure enough there he was , Ludwig. He sits on the couch his alpha scent aluring Francis. He blushes a little moving closer to the German"..Bonjour". Ludwig has his normal frown on his face as he looks Francis over"...is it really mine?" He ask softly looking at francis stomach. 

Francis blushes noding as he looks down ". ...oui...I'm sorry" he says looking down. To his suprise Ludwig wraps his arms around him tightly " you have nothing to be sorry about" he whispers in his ear" this is not your fault if it's anyone's it's mine" he says holding him close ". ..I'll be here for you. ..I'll help you with this baby". Francis looked up at him teary eyed ". ..really? " he ask. Ludwig nods kissing the top of his head " of course now come on we have a doctors appointment to go to do we not? ".

Francis smiles feeling his heart flutter as Ludwig helps him into his truck. Maybe they'd make this work

~  
The doctors appointment went well for Francis the child was healthy and he had Ludwig with him.  Francis couldn't help but smile as he walked hand and hand with Ludwig.  The German man was a worryer that was clear.  He'd do what ever he could to keep Francis and his child out of ' danger not that there was any real danger . Francis was happy just to have an arm to lean on. 

Ludwig looks at francis . They walk through the park after the appointment" Francis I think I should move in with you and your father...so I can help you'. Francis smiles' I'd like that. ..but what about your brother ?' He ask with a small frown

Ludwig shakes his head " don't worry about gilbert he won't get to you. ...he told me about your fight". Francis head hangs at those words "  your brother dislikes me very much now". Ludwig squeezes his hand" I don't care..all I care is about you and my child". .

Francis smiles leaning against his arm "....thank you for not hating me after all this ludwig"


	3. Chapter 3

"what !? You are not moving in with that whore!" Gilbert growls looking up at his brother. Ludwig merly growls back " I am and he is not a whore! " he says clearly annoyed as he goes to pack his things up. Gilbert just growls " fine don't listen to me go live with that whore". He yells one last time. Ludwig didn't respond he just focus on packing his things . He picks up a few box's and walks out the door " please refrain from spreading rummors about me bruder" he says not looking back at his brother before leaving.

~

Francis was over joyed that ludwig would be moving in with him . His child would had have a father. 

As of right now Francis was deciding what to wear he wanted to impress ludwig. But how? Smiling he pulls out a low cut blue sweater that showed his shoulder. This will do he thinks to himself as he changes shirts . Maybe ludwig would even want to make him his mate. The though made him giggle and feel all bubbly. 

Romulus walks into the room " what are you so happy about francis? " He ask with a chuckle. He was just greatfull his son was out of the depression he'd been trapped in. 

Francis smiles brightly hugging his father" I'm happy my baby will have a child..thank you for bringing ludwig here papa". Romlous chuckles kissing his sons forhead " anything to keep you happy son"  
~

Ludwig arived about an hour later . Leaving his things in the car to go check on Francis. He walks into the house knocking on Francis bedroom door " Francis it's ludwig can I come in?". Francis was quick to open the door for him . 

Ludwig blushes seeing Francis. So much skin exposed around his shoulders and neck made it so tempting to mark him"...you look very nice today Francis' he says smiling at him trying to keep the blush of his checks.

Francis just giggles liking how his appearance affected ludwig " merci" he says hugging ludwig gently. He looks up at him " do you want my help with boxes? ". 

Ludwig just chuckles " no way your staying in here safe and sound I don't want you or our children hurt. Francis blushes noding with a giggle. He'd never been pamper so much by an alpha, well aside from his father, he was loving every minute of Ludwigs pampering. Ludwig smiles kissing Francis hand gently before walking out to go get his things.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis smiles happily sitting on the front porch watching ludwig bring his boxes in.  Ludwig smiles as he works looking over at francis as he works. 

Soon enough everything was in the house in Ludwigs room which was next to Francis . Romlous had told Francis there would be no sharing of rooms until they were married.  Francis  persnanlly didn't see the point he was already pregant but still he agreed.

Now  Francis was in the kitchen making coffee for him and ludwig. He hums happily as he works. Ever since ludwig had found out he was pregant francis been so much happier.  Ludwig walks in a smile on his face he'd done away with his jacket and had a black tank top and a pair of jeans on " what are you doing in here Francis? " he ask standing in the doorway. Francis smiles handing him a coffee cup blushing at his appearance" making you coffe' he says taking a sip of his own coffe .

Ludwig smriks a little at the blush as he drinks his coffe" hm.. thank you very much Francis" he says happily . He leans against the counter looking at the frenchman he was turly perfect even with the Extra weight . He would make Francis his mate he would Marry him  . Ludwig smiles at the thought he just needed to plan.

~  
There was an unwanted vister today at the house. Gilbert. 

Francis had gone to the door thinking it must have been a neighbor wanting somthing.  He was very wrong . 

Gilbert stands in the door way a scowl on his face as he sees Francis.   Francis steps back with a scared look " gil.. gilbert what are you doing here? " he ask looking gilbert. 

Gilbert just growls " I'm here for my bruder now move out of the way whore!". Francis tenses at that putting a protective hand to his stomach . The baby in his belly was the most important thing to him.  " ludwig" he calls out " please come here!" He says moving away from the door.  Ludwig would protect him and this child.  Francis calling for ludwig only mad gilbert angery. " how dare you call for my brother like that? " he snaps reaching foward trying to grab  Francis.  Francis steps back running into ludwigs chest.   Ludwig glares at his brother holding Francis close to his chest" what are you doing here? " he glares.  Gilbert glares at francis than looks back up at ludwig" you need to come home! " he snaps.  Ludwig just sighs" Francis go talk to your father while I handle this" . Francis nods going off to talk to Romulus. 

Ludwig just glares at his his brother" why do I need to come back? ". Gilbert growls a little at his brothers glare " it won't be to long before people know your living with a whore". Ludwig rolls his eyes growling and his brother"...Francis is not a whore and I care deeply about him and nothing you say will change it" he says slamming the door.

Ludwig didn't care about his brothers opinion all he cared about was that omega in the next room over.   
He'd do anything for Francis


	6. Chapter 6

Francis couldn't help but feel upsest about seeing his ex best friend but he was determined not let gilbert ruin his day.

Ludwig walks back into the house with a sigh . He shakes his head annoyed with his brother" sorry about that Francis" he says sitting down by the frenchman.  Francis merly shakes his head " it's not your fault ludwig" he says leaning his head on Ludwigs shoulder.  A deep blush forms on the alphas face.  Francis was so close and the smell oh to ludwig in was heaven.

Romulus chuckles watching them from the kitchen.  He'd have to teach this german a lesson in love if he was going to woo his son. That thought only makes him laugh more. ' I should probably leave them alone' he thinks to himself as he gets up and walks out to the back 

~

Francis looks up at him " ludwig why does gilbert hate me so much? " he ask softly. He couldn't help but wonder if gilbert had told ludwig somthing he hadn't told Francis.  Ludwig sighs looking at him " Francis. ..honstly I don't think he likes the fact out on my own" he pauses " it makes him feel useless but he shouldn't act like this because of that". Francis nods carfully taking in the information." Hmm I can get that". The omega let's out a small yawn slowly letting His eyes slip closed. Soon enough he was asleep.  Ludwig chuckles picking the sleeping omega up gently and tucking him into bed.

~  
Gilbert was furious to say the least.  How dare they make a fool of him! ? There had to be some way to fix this to bring his brother back .  If there was no baby there would be no need for ludwig to be around.  He let's out a chuckle as he pulls out his phone texting his friend ivan' ivan I need your help with somthing meet me here in a hour'

~

Ludwig regrets telling Romulus that he would take his love advice . The man had been bothering him about it for the past hour and finally he just gave in.  It was a mistake really.

Romulus smirks as he stands in the middle of the living room floor " You see ludwig how you hold yourself is very important" he calls out to the German who was siting in the couch . Ludwig just nods unsure what to say . He just prayed Francis would walk in and save him this akward mess. 

His prayers were anwered after only an hour Francis walks into the living room. A giggle slips from his mouth, ludwig just looked so confused. " papa what are you doing?" He ask with a giggle looking at his papa who was trying to show his muscles off. Romulus chuckles looking at francis " oh I was just telling ludwig about the time I fought with the wolves! ". Francis rolls his eyes " papa that never happened" he smiles gently taking ludwig hand " will you help me with diner ludwig? "

Ludwig nods quickly he would much father be cooking with the omega. Francis giggles leading ludwig into the kitchen , his papa must have got to ludwig.


	7. 7

 It was 8 at night when he received a call from ivan saying his brother had been hurt and that he needed to go to his home as soon as possible.  As much as he didn't like what his brother was doing he was still his brother.    Francis had wanted to go but ludwig told him he staying would be wise, Francis didn't fight him on it

Francis sits out on the front porch waiting for ludwig to get back.  He was worried for both the German and his brother . Despite all gilbert was saying about him some part of him still valued him as a friend.  The omega was the only one up his father Had already went to bed.

Footsteps approach in the darkness all he can make out is a tall figure"....Ludwig? " he calls out into the dark . A laugh carrys throught the darkness it sends shivers down his spine.  This wast ludwig he thinks as he stands up  he couldn't help but be in edge" who's there?" He calls out into the black. No noise could be heard and Francis shivers , this was terrfiing. He jolts when he feels a cold hand grab his wrist and pull him foward.  Laughter rings in the omegas ears dark and foreboding.  Francis screams hoping someone anyone would hear him, he trys to pull away but the other is simply to strong.  He feels gently making there way throught his hair before a sharp paim erupts from his head and blackness dances In vision. Soon Francis lays limp in the stranger's arms and all that can be heard is a childish giggle. 

~

Ludwig was terrfied of what could have happened to his brother.  He drove as fast as he could to his brothers apartment.  He frantically knocks on the door " gilbert?  Gilbert are you okay?". He calls out loudly. To ludwig suprise Antonio , gilberts roomate, comes to the door  looking confused " ludwig?  ...Gilberts not here he went out with ivan about an hour ago" he says sounding confused.  Ludwig blinks" ...so..so he wasn't hurt? " he ask looking at the spainish man. Antonio simply shakes his head " I think he tricked you". Ludwig growls a little than gasp" Francis! ' he quickly turns and goes back to his car. What if this was all a trap to get him away from Francis 

~

Ludwig and Romlous found themselves at the police station that night filling out a missing person file

When ludwig arived home somthing was off , he thought for sure Francis would be sitting on the front porch waiting for him. He wasn't, when he walked into the house he called for the omega and got no reply. That's when the panic sets in, he checked every square inch of the house and no Francis . He simply wouldn't have left without telling anyone, that leaves one conclusion he was taken.

Both men we're destroyed they felt responsible for Francis disappearance . Ludwig had one thought on his head he'd kill who ever took his omega


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert smirks reaching down to run his hand throught the blonde hair" so ivan think you can sell him?" He ask with a snicker. Ivan just nods running a hand along the pregant omegas stomach" hmm da baby bump and all you and your brother will never have to see him again". Gilbert just laughs" good this little whore has no place in my faimly"

~

Francis wakes up with a soft groan , the back of his head was killing him. He can't see a thing despite the fact his eyes were open, a blindfold?  The omega trys to move his hands but finds them tied above his head. His pulse begins to race what if these people hurt his baby?   The only thing he can hear is hushed voices but he can't make out a word. Foot steps come closer and closer it sends a shiver down francis spine. A voice he didn't recognize begins to speak " hmm yes I think he'll do great how far along is he?" The voice ask , Francis feels hand on his stomach.  Another voice this one heavily Russian" I'd say about three months". Francis trys to scearm he trys to fight but his bounds were simply too tight.  The omega feels a prick in his arm and Francis head feels stuffy than he's out.  A man laughs" yes he'll do very nicely"

~

Ludwig had looked all over town and there was no sign of Francis.  Finnaly he gave in calling his brother,  the albino didn't pick up. Ludwig couldn't help but be like somthing was off  . The alpha consulted franics father about it" Romulus. ..I think my brother might be behind this " ludwig says looking down.  He honstly felt ashamed of his brother but he wanted Francis back. Romlous looks at him with a small frown" well we should call the police on him than" he says simply. 

Gilbert was put under police custody later that day.  He'd Been Kicking and sceamring fighting all the way. The police had to physically restrain him. 

Ludwig sighs as he walks into the police sation the police said they had somthing to say about gilbert and Francis.   

The police waves ludwig over to his desk.  He was a tall alpha and clearly young" hello Mr. Beilsmicht I'm officer jones I've been assigned to Francis cade" he says holding out his hand. Ludwig nods shaking his head " of course and you said you had news about francis and my brother? ". Alfred nods sighing"...yes..I'm afraid to say your brother is indeed responsible he and his acomplise ivan run a omega slave ring..they sold mr. Bonnefoy" 

Ludwig freezes up , his brother owned an omega slave ring. He knew he should feel sorry for his brother but he just didn't. No t he alpha felt angry for what he had done to his omega! 

"May I talk to gilbert" he ask looking at the officer with an angry frown. When he got his hands on his brother he's pay for this


	9. Chapter 9

Francis wakes up in a strange place the next time he awakes.  The blind fold was gone but his other binds we're not.   he crys out trying to reach for his stomach , he needed to make sure they hadn't hurt his baby. The more he looks around the room the more he panics.  He was in a bedroom his hands to tied to the headboard of the bed.  What was going on and more importantly can ludwig find him? 

Ludwig growls as he walks into the cell his brother was being held in " where did you put Francis?" He snaps glaring daggers at him. The german wouldn't lie he felt like killing his brother.  Gilbert growls right back at him" I think you should forget about him and just pay your brother's bail" he says glaring at the younger. Ludwig frowns " I can't forget Francis!  I love him and he's carrying my child! " He yells leaning close to his brother face. Gilbert shakes his head frowning" that whore will lead you down a bad path" he sighs seeming put out.   The blonde had enough,  he slaps his brother hard across the face.  Before  walking out of  the cell.  

~ 

An alpha walks into the room a smrik on there face " well hello there love you must be Francis" the man says his acent heavily british. Francis glares taking in every detail of his new captor.  

The man was small for an alpha probably about an inch shorter than Francis.  His features will smooth and he didn't seem like the type who would'nt have gone thought challenges. His skin was pale and his green eyes seemed harsh and unkind.  

A smrik comes to the man's lip as he sees Francis looking over him . "Oh don't worry darling I don't bite" he purrs licking his lips. The omega just frowns pulling on his ties.  He had to get out of here" I have a mate just let me go!" He snaps  trying not to show fear.  The british alpha makes a tisk sound with his tounge as he he steps closer" now love don't be ridiculous both of his know that baby in your belly happened out of wedlock". He states running a nimble finger over Francis stomach.   Francis tenses holding perfectly still under touch.  He didn't want this man to hurt his baby"...please don't hurt my child" he says softly.  The alpha drops his hands to his side " oh I wouldn't dare after all you are going to be my wife soon and no one has to know that child isn't mine"


	10. 10

Francis wasn't told anything expect the alphas name before he was rushed off into another section of the house. The british alphas name was Arthur Kirkland that brought no comfort to the omega thought. This Man was going to froce him to marry him than claim Francis child as his own. He could only thing of ludwig as maids help him changed into Arthur's choice of chothling. He could have done it himself but in his Upset state his hands proved to be usless and shakey. He was put into a blue dress. The fabric was a deep hue of blue flowing all the way down to his ankles. It was sleeveless leaving his shoulders and arms exposed. A slat runs from his right knee to his ankle exposing skin. His stomach was blantly clear in the blue fabric. One of the maids puts his hair up in a bun humming in soft tones. None of them said a word as they helped him dress. This was all to fancy for Francis. Arthur clearly had wealth. Not that he cared, all he cared about was getting home to ludwig and his father. He wondered would they look for him? were they looking for him now would they ever find him? 

Arthur walks into the room a smrik on his face as he looks over every inch of Francis " hmm you certainly clean up well don't you? " He muses tapping his chin as he looks at the omega. Francis just looks down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact with his future husband. The alpha just laughs " you'll have to acknowledge me at some point love" he scoffs looking at his hands. Francis shakes his head not lifting his head " please let me go back to my mate" he says trying to sound touch. It feel throught though,  the alpha could smell the fear comming from the omega" hmm why would I send you back I spent good money on you". Francis tenses at the phrase' I spent good money on you'. The omega cringes  as the alpha circles   looking over every inch up and down.  " hmm we'll need a fake story of how we meet" he mummers more to himself than to Francis.  " tell me Francis do you have any faimly? " He ask looking thoughtful.  Francis frowns as he replys " a father and a mate". Arthur rolls his eyes " for the last time you don't have a mate but a father hmm I'll have to take care of that" the man states before leaving the frenchman alone with the maids.

~

Ludwig was terrfied for Francis.   Gilbert slave ring was vast meaning Francis could be anywhere.  Ivan hadn't even been found yet.   The alpha felt weak there was nothing he could do besides pray the police got a lead.  He only hoped Francis and the baby would come back to him safe and sound.


End file.
